Lightless
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Berawal dari meminjam 400 ryo, Hinata Hyuuga yang pemalu harus datang setiap hari ke apartment nomor 400, tempat tinggal mantan ninja buronan internasional Sasuke Uchiha./ My first SasuHina canon./ dedicated for 400 FODNA n Grey Chocolate./ Mind to RnR?


Hinata Hyuuga tengah sibuk berbelanja bahan-bahan untuk keperluan sehari-hari di sebuah toko swalayan. Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak ia pindah dari kediaman Hyuuga. Para tetua klan Hyuuga mengganggap dirinya terlalu lemah untuk menjadi seorang _heiress_. Mereka menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di luar kompleks kediaman Hyuuga—supaya Hinata menjadi kuat dan siap menjadi seorang _heiress_ klan.

Sang ayah—Hiashi Hyuuga dan sang sepupu—Neji Hyuuga sebenarnya tidak setuju karena menganggap keputusan tersebut sedikit keterlaluan, namun tidak ada yang bisa melawan kehendak para tetua. Bahkan Hiashi Hyuuga pun tidak mampu. Hinata yang tidak mau membuat masalah semakin besar akhirnya memilih untuk segera keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga.

Sekarang Hinata tinggal di apartemen Konoha, seorang diri. Hanabi dan Neji sering berkunjung untuk membawakan beberapa makanan atau sekedar menemani gadis berambut _indigo_ tersebut. Hidup sendirian tentunya sedikit sulit bagi Hinata karena terbiasa dikelilingi oleh pelayan-pelayan klan terhormat di Konoha tersebut. Beruntung sejak kecil Hinata tidak terlalu manja, jadi gadis tersebut bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri.

Beberapa kegiatan baru harus dilakukan Hinata seorang diri. Seperti yang dilakukan Hinata saat ini, berbelanja, yang menjadi salah satu rutinitas barunya. Setiap tiga hari sekali Hinata akan pergi ke toko swalayan Konoha yang menyediakan untuk membeli kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari. Terkadang TenTen, Ino atau Sakura akan menemaninya berbelanja—jika mereka tidak sibuk.

Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari tersebut, Hinata memperoleh uang dari misi-misi yang ia lakukan serta dari kerja sambilan di rumah sakit Konoha sebagai perawat. Walaupun ayahnya mengiriminya uang bulanan, tapi Hinata memilih untuk menyimpannya. Gadis itu benar-benar ingin belajar hidup mandiri.

Hari ini Hinata berbelanja sendiri karena teman-temannya sedang sibuk. Sakura sedang menjalani nisi bersama Naruto dan Sai. Ino sedang sibuk di toko bunganya. Sedangkan TenTen— Hinata tidak mau mengganggu kencan gadis itu dengan Shino.

Hinata mengambil sekotak tomat segar—satu-satunya yang masih tersisa lalu meletakkannya ke dalam keranjang. Ia memeriksa catatan berisi daftar belanjanya. Gadis tersebut tersenyum simpul. Merasa belanjaannya sudah cukup, Hinata segera beranjak menuju ke kasir.

Tanpa disadari gadis berambut panjang tersebut, sepasang mata gelap tengah mengamatinya dengan intens. Kedua manik _obsidian_ tersebut lalu menatap tajam pada benda berwarna kemerahan yang ada di keranjang Hinata.

Pemuda itu mendesis pelan. "Tomatku…"

**.**

**.  
>Lightless<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Hinata**

**Chapter: Oneshot**

**Warning: Canon, OOC, crackpair, typo, dll**

**.**

**Dedicated for 400 FODNA n Grey Chocolate**

**. **

**Happy reading ^,^**

**.**

**.**

"Lima ribu empat ratus Ryo," ucap kasir membacakan jumlah yang harus dibayar oleh Hinata.

Hinata membuka dompet bermotif kupu-kupunya. Seketika wajahnya pucat begitu melihat nominal uang yang ada di dompetnya tersebut.

_Sepertinya tadi aku membawa 10.000 Ryo, kenapa sekarang hanya ada 5.000 Ryo, ya?_

"_Ano_… se-sepertinya uangku tidak cukup. Bi-bisakah Bibi memberikan diskon?" tanya Hinata gugup. Tidak mungkin mengurangi belanjaannya karena semua bahan yang dibelinya merupakan bahan pokok untuk memasak. Jadilah ia memberanikan diri untuk meminta diskon.

Bibi penjaga kasir tersebut memandang Hinata dengan heran. "Berapa uang yang kau punya?"

"Hanya lima ribu Ryo, Bibi," sahut Hinata dengan wajah sedih.

"Hmm… berarti kau kurang 400 Ryo. Sayang sekali, Nona, tapi toko sedang tidak mengadakan diskon apapun."

Hinata menelan ludah. Kedua maniknya lalu celingukan, berharap seseorang yang dikenalnya ada di dekat sana—yang ternyata tidak ada."K-kalau begitu—bisakah saya hutang?"

Si bibi kasir menghela napas. "Maaf, tapi kami tidak melayani hutang piutang," jawabnya sedikit sinis. Mendengar ucapan penjaga kasir, Hinata langsung menunduk. Kedua jari telunjuknya saling bertaut dengan gugup sembari memikirkan cara agar bisa membeli semua barang belanjanya.

"Hyuuga."

Suara berat yang mengucapkan namanya membuat gadis tersebut langsung menoleh. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus senang. Terkejut karena tak menyangka seseorang di hadapannya tersebut akan menyapanya. Senang karena sepertinya Hinata bisa membeli semua belanjaannya. Hinata mengangguk pada sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang masih tersisa. Pengkhianat desa yang telah kembali ke Konoha selama setahun lebih sejak perang dunia ninja ke-empat. Pemuda dingin yang dua minggu lalu baru saja keluar dari penjara—untuk menjalani hukuman. Tapi Hinata tetap menganggapnya sebagai teman, karena bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah bagian dari _rookie nine_.

"U-Uchiha-_san_," panggil Hinata gugup. "Uchiha-_san_, b-bisakah aku meminjam uang? Empat ratus Ryo saja, k-kumohon."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. _Seorang heiress Hyuuga kekurangan uang?_ Sasuke kemudian melirik tomat yang ada di meja kasir.

"Baik. Tapi ada syaratnya," katanya datar.

"Eh?"

Sasuke mendekat, mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berada di samping wajah gadis Hyuuga tersebut. "Aku ke sini untuk membeli tomat, tapi kau sudah mengambilnya dulu. Jadi, kau harus membuatkanku jus tomat dan mengantarkannya ke apartemenku, se-ka-rang!"

"Huh?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku tunggu tiga puluh menit lagi, Hyuuga." Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke menyerahkan 400 Ryo ke tangan Hinata dan langsung melesat pergi. Gadis tersebut hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap kepingan uang di tangannya.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan langkah lemas. Kedua tangannya bertaut sembari membawa sebuah tas belanja. Pandangannya terarah ke bawah. Rambutnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian wajah putihnya. Perasaan heran, cemas dan gugup menyeruak di hati gadis pemalu tersebut. Sulit dipercaya bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha menyuruhnya datang ke apartemennya seorang diri.

Seandainya Hinata adalah salah satu _fangirls_ bungsu Uchiha tersebut, pasti gadis itu akan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sayangnya, Hinata merupakan satu-satunya gadis yang tidak tertarik dengan ketampanan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Bagi gadis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut, sosok yang dikaguminya adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

_Hah~_

Hinata jadi teringat lagi dengan pemuda penyuka ramen tersebut. Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ yang kini menjadi pahlawan desa Konoha. Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto yang hingga saat ini belum menjawab pernyataannya. Sejak awal ia memang tidak berharap Naruto akan membalas perasaannya. Memang kecewa, tapi Hinata berusaha mengerti. Lagipula, setelah dipikir lebih jauh, perasaannya pada Naruto lebih cenderung pada kekaguman.

"Hinata-_chan_!"

Gadis yang tengah sibuk dalam pikirannya tersebut mendongak. Senyuman tersungging di wajahnya begitu mendapati sahabatnya—Ino sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ino," panggil Hinata pelan. _Mungkin aku akan bertanya pada Ino dimana apartemen Sasuke. _Hinata berujar dalam hati. Menurutnya, akan lebih mudah bertanya pada _non-fangirls_ bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Ino bukan lagi penggemar Sasuke mengingat gadis cantik tersebut kini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Sai.

"Kau terlihat tak bersemangat, Hinata. Ada apa?" Ino memang seorang teman yang perhatian.

Hinata tersenyum sembari menggeleng. "Tidak apa. _Ano_… Ino, apa kau tahu dimana Sasuke Uchiha tinggal?"

Satu alis Ino terangkat. _Hinata menanyakan alamat seorang Sasuke_? Setahunya, gadis itu adalah satu-satunya yang tidak menjadi penggemar Sasuke di akademi.

"Tempat tinggal Sasuke? Kenapa kau ingin tahu, Hinata? Ini tidak biasanya. Jangan-jangan, kau ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke-_kun_, ya?" cecar Ino curiga.

"T-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku—aku hanya ingin mengembalikan sesuatu," sahut Hinata gugup seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik. Wajar saja, Ino adalah salah satu agen gosip berbahaya di Konoha.

"Haha. Ada apa-apa juga tak masalah, kok." Gadis pemilik rambut kuning tersebut menepuk pelan lengan Hinata sambil tertawa. "Eh,masa kau tidak tahu dimana Sasuke-_kun_ tinggal?" tanya Ino heran.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Tapi kata Sakura, Sasuke-_kun_ pindah ke apartemen Konoha di kamar 400. Bukankah ruanganmu nomor 399, Hinata?" Penjelasan Ino membuat gadis di depannya langsung terbelalak.

"R-ruang nomor 400? Berarti… dia tetanggaku?" Hinata malah balik bertanya dan membuat Ino tertawa.

"Ya! Tetangga barumu adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang sangat tampan. Kau beruntung, Hinata-_chan_!" Tawa menggoda kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Ino.

Wajah Hinata seketika langsung pucat. "_K-Kami-sama_…"

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sasuke duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya dengan kedua tangan ia lipatkan di belakang kepala. Kedua kakinya dinaikkan ke atas meja. Bosan memenuhi mantan _avenger_ tersebut.

Ia memang sudah keluar dari penjara, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa bebas melakukan apapun. Sasuke masih dalam tahap pengawasan. Ia belum diperbolehkan untuk melakukan misi. Berlatih pun ia harus dalam pengawasan Naruto, Sakura atau Kakashi-_sensei_.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, menandakan kebosanan yang dirasakannya semakin meningkat. Tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilakukan saat ini.

_Ding dong_

Dahi pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut berkerut. Ia melirikkan mata elangnya ke arah pintu. _Pasti si Dobe atau Sakura._

_Ding dong_

Sasuke melotot ke arah pintu saat suara bel terdengar lagi, seakan-akan menyalahkan pintu kayu itu. Dengan langkah malas ia pun berdiri untuk membuka pintu.

_Cklek_

"Berisik!" bentak Sasuke walaupun belum melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya.

"_G-gomen_…"

Mata _obsidian_ Sasuke melebar saat mendapati sosok gadis berambut biru keunguan berdiri di depannya. _Hinata Hyuuga? _Sasuke lalu melirik sebuah gelas kaca berisi minuman berwarna kemerahan.

_Ah! Aku lupa kalau tadi menyuruh si Hyuuga ini membuatkan jus tomat._

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar datang." Nada bicara pemuda tersebut masih datar. "Tapi, sepertinya jus itu tidak lagi sehat. Masa kau membawanya ke sini tanpa tutup."

"_A-ano_… a-aku tinggal di situ, kok." Hinata menunjuk ruangan bernomor 399 yang letaknya tepat di samping apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke lagi-lagi terkejut, namun ia dengan cepat kembali memasang wajah _stoic_-nya. Jadi, si Hyuuga yang merupakan satu-satunya gadis yang tidak tertarik padanya itu sekarang menjadi tetangganya? Gadis yang selalu ia perhatikan saat di akademi kini tinggal di tempat terdekat dari yang pernah Sasuke bayangkan.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. _Ini akan menarik._

"I-ini." Hinata menyerahkan segelas jus tomat tersebut.

Bukannya menerima jus tersebut, Sasuke malah melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya. "Masuk!" perintahnya singkat.

Bibir gadis berambut panjang tersebut menganga. Ekspresi syok terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "A-apa?"

Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tajam. _Sharingan_ merahnya ia aktifkan, seakan mengisyaratkan kalau pemuda tersebut tidak menerima penolakan. Hinata menelan ludah. Dengan gugup, pemilik _byakugan_ itu memasuki ruangan bernomor 400 dengan langkah pelan.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Hening.

Hanya ada sebuah suara yang bisa terdengar di apartemen Uchiha tersebut—suara sesapan jus tomat yang diminum Sasuke.

Di ruangan cukup luas bercat biru muda itu hanya ada dirinya dan Hinata, duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tamu kecil apartemen Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut meminta—atau lebih tepatnya disebut memaksa gadis pemalu itu untuk menemaninya. Hinata yang memang merupakan gadis lembut tentu saja tidak bisa menolak.

Beberapa menit berlalu sejak Hinata menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen Sasuke, namun belum ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya masih terdiam. Hinata hanya duduk dalam diam sambil menunduk, memandangi karpet biru tua di bawahnya. Sasuke juga tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia masih terus menyesap jus buah kesukaannya.

Situasi ini membuat Hinata semakin gugup dan canggung.

Sasuke melirik sesaat ke arah Hinata yang terlihat duduk dengan tak nyaman. Ia tahu gadis itu menunggunya untuk bicara, tapi ia juga menunggu Hinata untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Sejujurnya, baru kali ini Sasuke mengajak seorang gadis masuk ke ruangan pribadinya. Terbiasa bersama dengan gadis-gadis berisik seperti Sakura maupun Karin membuat pemuda pemilik _sharingan_ itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat berhadapan dengan seorang gadis.

Satu helaan napas menyusul, akhirnya Sasuke bersuara. "Hinata," panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?" Hinata langsung mendongak. Mata besarnya menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Besok buatkan aku jus tomat lagi."

Hinata kembali dibuat terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. "Hah?"

"Karena pagi aku latihan, kau buatkan sore saja." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung berlalu ke kamarnya, tak memedulikan Hinata yang menatapnya tak percaya.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Keesokan harinya—seperti permintaan Sasuke, Hinata membuatkannya jus tomat lagi. Entah merupakan suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan atau tidak, _shift_ Hinata di rumah sakit Konoha selalu di waktu pagi hingga siang hari.

Saat menyerahkan segelas jus tomat tersebut, Sasuke lagi-lagi memintanya untuk masuke ke apartemennya. Dengan sedikit kesal, mau tak mau gadis itu pun menurut.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, mereka masih saling diam. Saling duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang menikmati jus buatan Hinata. Yang berbeda untuk hari ini, Sasuke membuatkannya segelas coklat hangat. Ia sedikit kasihan melihat Hinata yang memasang wajah memelas sambil memadangi jus tomatnya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum riang saat menerimanya, bagaikan anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah balon.

Sasuke menyeringai. _Dia lucu._

Setelah sekitar satu jam, Hinata pamit. Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya meminta gadis tersebut untuk datang lagi esok hari. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Pertemuan antara keduanya selalu berlanjut. Jika Hinata sedang tak ada misi, gadis itu pasti akan mengunjungi apartemen sebelahnya. Setelah satu minggu, Hinata tidak lagi membawa jus tomat, melainkan langsung membuatkannya di apartemen Sasuke.

Awalnya memang keheningan antara keduanya terasa begitu canggung, namun lama-lama mereka merasa nyaman. Sasuke menganggap putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga tersebut gadis yang tepat untuk menemaninya. Hinata pun tak lagi merasa kesal saat Sasuke memintanya membuatkan jus tomat.

Di minggu kedua pertemuan mereka, Sasuke menanyakan kenapa Hinata tidak lagi tinggal di kompleks kediaman Hyuuga. Gadis itu pun menjelaskan permasalahan yang dihadapinya dengan senyum. Sasuke sedikit kagum dibuatnya. Sebelumnya ia mengira Hinata akan menangis.

Pada pertemuan mereka selanjutnya, giliran Hinata yang menanyakan mengapa Sasuke tidak tinggal di kediaman Uchiha—dengan sangat hati-hati. Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat. Hinata bahkan sempat berpikir untuk segera pamit, namun pemuda itu menahannya.

Sasuke akhirnya menceritakan alasan mengapa ia tidak mau tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Terlalu banyak kenangan pahit yang menimpa klan terkuat di Konoha tersebut, dan mengingat itu membuat Sasuke kembali ingin menghancurkan Konoha.

Saat menceritakan bagaimana penderitaannya dengan semua yang terjadi pada klannya, Sasuke dibuat terkejut karena Hinata menangis dan langsung memegang tangannya. Gadis itu menangis seakan-akan ia yang mengalami kejadian tersebut. Sebuah perasaan hangat muncul di hati Uchiha terakhir tersebut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke bisa tersenyum dengan tulus.

Setelah itu, keduanya pun semakin terbuka. Walaupun Sasuke tidak meminta, Hinata akan menceritakan pengalamannya saat menjalankan misi, juga pasien-pasien yang ia temui di rumah sakit. Sasuke mendengarkan dalam diam dan sesekali mengatakan 'hn' sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyimak cerita gadis tersebut. Hinata yang mulai mengenali kepribadian Sasuke tidak masalah dengan respon yang diterimanya.

Sasuke juga mulai membuka diri. Ia menceritakan dengan singkat bagaimana menyebalkannya berlatih dengan Sakura dan Naruto—karena mereka berdua berisik dan juga Kakashi-_sensei _yang masih hobi membacai novel dewasa. Hinata terkikik geli setiap mendengar cerita Sasuke. Namun Hinata tahu, betapa pentingnya ketiga orang tersebut bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke menyukai tawa Hinata. Tawanya terdengar merdu dan menenangkan.

Mengunjungi apartemen nomor 400 menjadi rutinitas baru bagi gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Kini mereka tidak hanya sekedar minum bersama, namun juga melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya. Terkadang mereka menonton film bersama untuk menghilangkan penat. Saat Hinata harus menyelesaikan laporan misi, Sasuke juga akan membantunya.

Kebersamaan itu membuat keduanya saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Mereka juga memiliki pendapat baru yang sama, bahwa berdua memang lebih baik daripada sendiri.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sang Uchiha terakhir sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu kamar no.399 yang bertuliskan Hinata Hyuuga. Mata _obsidian_-nya mengawasi jendela besar di ujung ruangan yang terbuka, menampakkan hujan deras yang saat ini sedang turun.

Sasuke sedang menungu kedatangan seseorang. Seorang gadis yang selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini selalu menemaninya di saat bosan. Gadis yang selalu membuatkan jus tomat untuknya. Gadis yang tidak berisik seperti penggemar-penggemarnya.

Sasuke mendesah. Ia melirik sebuah jam besar yang tergantung di dinding. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Kemarin Hinata mengatakan misinya akan selesai siang hari, tapi sampai sekarang gadis itu belum muncul juga.

Petir kembali terdengar dan hujan semakin deras. Terbersit sedikit rasa khawatir di hatinya, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya.

_Dia adalah seorang kunoichi._

Sasuke menekankan kata-kata tersebut di benaknya, meyakinkan dirinya kalau Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Ya, setelah berlatih bersama beberapa kali Sasuke yakin Hinata bukan _kunoichi_ lemah seperti yang orang kira.

Waktu terus berlalu hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Rasa cemas semakin menyelimuti. Pemuda itu mendesah, mungkin ia harus mulai mencari Hinata.

Sasuke baru saja akan masuk ke apartemennya untuk mengambil payung kalau saja tak merasakan _chakra_ familir mulai mendekat. Ia menoleh, mendapati Hinata yang basah kuyup sedang berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arahnya.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Wajahnya basah dan mata _lavender_-nya memerah. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

"S-Sasuke-_san_…" ucap Hinata lirih. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit limbung, namun Sasuke dengan sigap langsung menangkapnya.

Sasuke segera membawa Hinata masuk ke apartemennya.

"Mana kuncimu?" Hinata menyerahkan sebuah kunci perak dengan lemah.

Sasuke menunggu Hinata berganti pakaian dan mengeringkan rambutnya di ruang tamu apartemen Hinata. Begitu Hinata keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk duduk di dekatnya.

Langkah Hinata terlihat tak bersemangat dan sangat lemah. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan. Hinata memandang mata _obsidian_ Sasuke, kemudian gadis itu tiba-tiba terisak. Sasuke yang tak mengerti menatapnya heran, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku—aku diusir dari klan." Airmata yang menuruni pipi Hinata semakin deras. "M-mereka bilang… aku lemah dan h-hanya bisa mempermalukan klan," jelas gadis itu terbata-bata. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi isak tangis yang keluar.

Hujan masih turun namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata walaupun gadis itu berkata dengan pelan. Misi yang dilakukan Hinata memang selesai siang tadi, namun klan Hyuuga tiba-tiba mengundangnya ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Tetua klan mengumumkan kalau _heiress_ akan digantikan oleh Hanabi Hyuuga meskipun adiknya tersebut menolak. Mereka juga menyuruh agar Hinata selamanya tinggal di luar kompleks kediaman Hyuuga—yang artinya mengusir gadis itu. Ayahnya, Hanabi dan Neji berkeras menentang, namun keputusan tetua klan tidak berubah. Merekalah yang menguasai klan Hyuuga.

Setelah selesai mendengarkan cerita Hinata, Sasuke mendesah panjang.

"Kau memang lemah."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata terdiam. Gadis itu memandang pemuda di sampingnya tak percaya. Sakit, itulah yang ia rasakan. Mendengar kata-kata lemah ditujukan padanya oleh Sasuke merupakan hal terakhir yang diinginkan Hinata.

Tangis Hinata kembali pecah. Isakannya terdengar lebih keras. Tidak. Ia tidak mau Sasuke juga menganggapnya lemah.

Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh gadis tersebut, mendekapnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Merasakan bibir Hinata yang dingin, Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya, menyalurkan kehangatan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan tubuh yang didekapnya menegang. Kedua mata _obsidian_-nya terpejam.

Terlalu syok, Hinata tak bisa bereaksi apapun. Gadis itu hanya bisa tercengang setelah menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya.

_S-Sasuke menciumku?_

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya setelah beberapa saat. Diliriknya Hinata yang wajahnya kini mirip tomat kesukaannya. Ia menghapus airmata di pipi Hinata lalu merangkum wajah bersemu itu dengan kedua tangannya. Mata _obsidian_-nya menatap lurus ke mata besar di hadapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu yang lemah, karena dengan begitu aku bisa melindungimu."

Kedua manik _lavender_ gadis itu melebar. "S-Sasuke-_san_—"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata dengan sebuah ciuman lagi. "Aku tak suka kau memanggilku dengan –_san_," gumamnya di sela-sela ciuman.

Setelah mengakhiri ciuman kedua mereka, Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Dengar. Kalau klan Hyuuga itu tidak mau menerimamu, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi nyonya klan Uchiha?"

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. Sasuke langung memeluknya dengan erat. Tangis yang tadi keluar kini berganti menjadi senyuman.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke dengan pelan. Gadis di dekapannya itu menengadah.

"Hm?"

Sasuke menyeringai hingga membuat Hinata bergidik. "Jadi—apa malam ini aku bisa menginap di sini?"

Hinata mematung selama beberapa detik. Setelah sadar, gadis itu langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan keras hingga pemuda itu terjungkal.

"M-MESUM!"

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks semua yang udah mau baca~ gomen kalo ngga mirip canon =_=**

**ide 400 ryo fic ini dari Grey Chocolate. jadi fic ini kudedikasikan untuk dia. Grey… gomen ficnya geje gini T.T**

**Happy 400 Feathers for Devil and Angel SasuHinaaa /~~~~**

**Semoga member grup DnA SH makin banyak. ^^**

**Oke, akhir kata review, kritik, konkrit, saran dll selalu dinantikan :D**

**Jaa ~ **

**Sign, **

**A.S.**

**Click down there please ^.~ !**

**(O)**

**Y**

**ll**

**/.l.\**

**\.|./**

**V**


End file.
